


Cat Parents

by Kylia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffyverse Femslash Week, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylia/pseuds/Kylia
Summary: Willow, Tara and Miss Kitty Fantastico





	Cat Parents

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Written for Buffyverse Femslash Week 2017, Day 1, “Missing Scene”. Just some short, cute fluff to start the week off.

Takes place somewhere in in early-mid Season 5.

Cat Parents

By Alkeni

“Oh, there’s the light. Get the light!” Willow half-cooed at the mostly black kitten as she scampered around the dorm room, chasing after a dot of red light. Willow held the laser pointer still for a moment, and Miss Kitty Fantastico pulled up short a few inches from it, watching the light, pulling back and ready to pounce as soon as it moved.

Willow moved the light ever so slightly, Miss Kitty moved for the light and Willow lifted her thumb from the laser pointer’s switch, making the dot disappear.

“Where’d it go!?” Willow smiled as Miss Kitty looked towards her. Willow almost felt like she saw reproach in the kitten’s eyes.

“You do realize she knows you control the light,” Tara said from behind Willow, humor in her tone. Willow turned to look at her girlfriend. “She doesn’t think it’s some animal or anything. Now she’s annoyed you’re ruining her fun by taking it away.” Tara put down her book and looked over at Willow.

As if to puncuate Tara’s words, Willow felt Miss Kitty pounce at her feet, though at least she didn’t have her claws out. Willow leaned down and picked Miss Kitty up with both hands, holding her up and looking her in the eyes.

“None of that, Missy,” Willow scolded. Then she smiled again and set Miss Kitty on the bed. She was too cute to be upset with. In a quick black streak, the kitten darted over to Tara and climbed up onto her shoulder. Tara reached one hand up to pet her.

“I think she’s still mad at you,” Tara said softly, still smiling a touch.

“She just likes you better because you give her treats and catnip all the time.” Willow said accusingly. “You indulge her too much. You’re a bad cat parent.” She stuck her tongue out at Tara.

Tara laughed, “I know you give her an extra tin of wet food now and again, when she meows all plaintively next to her bowl. Besides, who can say no to her when she begs for a treat?”

Wilow giggled. “Well, there is that.” She moved to so next to Tara on the bed, leaning in a little towards Miss Kitty. “I’m sorry Miss Kitty Fantastico. I didn’t mean to tease you and be mean.” She reached out her hand towards the kitten slowly, and after a moment, Miss Kitty started to lick the back of it, in a ticklish sensation that had Willow giggling again.

“I think she forgives me.” Willow said after a moment, when Miss Kitty jumped off of Tara and curled up between the two of them.

“Maybe you’ll make a good cat parent yet, then.” Tara leaned in and gave Willow a quick peck on her lips… Willow pouted when her girlfriend pulled away, picking her book up again, smirking.

“I do need to study, Willow.”


End file.
